Stay The Night
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: Troy Bolton, The most popular singer at the minute is about to meet his biggest fan, Sharpay Evans. But will he like her? Will he be as she expected? Will everything go smoothly? Only time will tell.
1. Introduction

**Stay The Night. **

**Introduction. **

"Daddy, Hey Hey Daddy, Hey Dad"

"What Sharpay?"

"I'm marrying Troy Bolton today"

"I'm sure you are sweetheart."

Okay, so maybe that was a _tad _dramatic. But I am meeting him tonight! _The_ Troy Bolton, The _superstar_ Troy Bolton, The most amazing singer you will ever find, _Troy Bolton_.

I've been like this all day, okay all week. No scratch that, all _month_! Ever since Daddy got me tickets to his latest US tour and backstage passes to match with a guarantee of meeting him! I plan on us having a romantic liaison, It all starts with him seeing me and is immediately overwhelmed with at how beautiful I am and how perfect we fit together and so he proposes to me right there and then, announcing our engagement on stage whilst we sing a duet together to celebrate. Before you ask, Yes I have had this dream and Yes, I know its totally not going to happen but I'm hoping he will at least remember my name. Is that too much to ask?

I continued to dance around the living room and in and out of the kitchen until I got under Moms feet enough times for her to yell at me and tell me to sit down, So instead I went upstairs to dance around instead because its just impossible for me to sit still for more than a minute at a time without wriggling around, Its Troy _freakin _Bolton!

I rushed into my room, My colour scheme and decoration? Troy Bolton with a hint of glamour. My posters dominate my room, That's all you can see. I can't even remember the colour of my walls underneath! Knowing me, Probably pink. I twirled around my four poster bed that's in centre placement, Singing my little heart out as loud as I can so that the whole world would know how happy I am. I occasionally reached my hand out to stroke a few Troy posters, along with the cardboard cut outs I have collected up in one of the corners of my room.

I was happily in my own little world until Daddy yelled "Sharpay, 45 minutes and were leaving!"

Crap, I have nothing to wear! Well, Of course I have something to wear. But I don't have anything appropriate for a meeting with the _sensational _Troy Bolton. I could wear one of my various Troy t shirts, But would he be freaked out if I turned up in a t shirt with his face on? 'Yes' is probably the answer to that, I finally decided on a cute little floral dress after chucking out half of my wardrobe on the floor whilst rocking out to my ipod. I was ready to go meet Troy Bolton.

The journey to the venue was awkward, not for me! But for Daddy. It was only a short 20 minute ride up the road and round a few corners from me but that 20 minutes was filled with me gushing about how hot Troy is and wondering if he would be any hotter in person, but then contradicting myself and saying there is no way he could get any hotter than he already is. Dad didn't seem to care. He was too busy worrying about the timings and how he was going to escort Troy from his car to the backstage door without the group of screaming girls that is inevitably following behind him. Okay, I should probably explain what my Daddy's job is and how I got these front row tickets with backstage passes. See, My Dad is a bodyguard for the stars. Whenever anybody famous comes down our way, He is employed to look after them and protect them from any dangers. And hence the fact that I have these tickets and passes.

I carried on rambling to Daddy, oblivious to where we were. For we had just pulled up outside the show hall, I was stopped only by Dads single point of a finger out the window and I was in awe. A giant billboard of Troy's face had been put up outside to promote his new album, there was a red carpet running up to the front doors, along with the posh lights you get outside of premiers in Hollywood that can be seen for miles. For the whole day I had been non stop excited, but now we were actually here…I felt sick.

"Daddy, Where are the toilets."


	2. Chapter One

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter One.**

I sat on an uncomfortable fold out chair for over an hour in the front desk area when I could have been meeting Troy. But no, Instead I had to 'sit and stay' to make sure I didn't pass out…again. People with walkie-talkies rushed past, voices blaring out of them with words that were almost unrecognisable while I sat, smoothing my dress out then wrinkly it back up again just to repeat the process. It was 30 minutes until the start of the concert and I was missing my meet and greet with my idol, I could cry. I know that's selfish, that there is people out there who didn't even get tickets to the show let alone backstage passes but I couldn't help it. I was so close and then it all went wrong and I'm no closer than I was yesterday, although that is a lie because at least I was in the same building as him right now.

I was too busy wallowing in my own sorrow to notice anything else that was going on around me until I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder and someone bend down beside me, I looked up in hope that it was _him_ but unfortunately not. It was Daddy telling me that I was allowed to go in and start getting seated if I didn't feel faint anymore. I didn't, and I pleaded for him to take me backstage but he just refused and said that Troy was to busy getting ready to perform. So I slunk off on my own to find my seat, now I think about it I should of found someone to go with me so I wouldn't be alone but when I was too excited to think about anyone but myself at the time, yet again selfish I know!

I sat alone at the front of the stage while girls that were younger than me walked past and glared as they took their seats that weren't as good as mine. Tough luck bitches. That's the way I felt right now, Like nothing else mattered in the world and everyone else could just disappear and I wouldn't care. I sulked right up until the lights started to dim and the high pitched screeches of fans began, non-stop. I must admit, I did join in with the screeching. I frantically peered down the side of the stage, waiting for Troy to appear with his hotness but nothing. The lights stayed down and the screaming carried on for 10 minutes or so before I finally caught a glimpse of the blue eyed hottie. He jogged onto stage in his perfect tight jeans with his perfect tight v neck t shirt, he looked perfect. He played a few of his well known songs dancing around and catching a few of the girls eyes that were a few seats away but not me. He paused for a little while, looking around before doing the unexpected and jumping down off the stage, he took one look at me and walked straight towards _me! _This is exactly how I planned our proposal, Was he going to propose? Probably not. He took hold of one of one of my hands and whispered _'Hello' _into my ear before introducing me to the audience behind me as "Sharpay Evans", How the hell does he know my name? He explained to them that I was meant to meet him earlier but was too ill to do so, and began to sing one of his songs to me. From this day on its my song.

I was in a daydream, I couldn't get the image of his deep blue eyes staring into mine as he sung to me. I wanted to reach out and run my hair through his tousled brown hair but was frozen to the spot, and I didn't want to mess his hair up which was probably styled backstage. I left the venue reliving that same moment in my head over and over, Because of this I didn't notice that the weather had drastically changed from the earlier mild coldness to a snow storm. This wasn't unusual for where I live as it was winter, I slipped my way back to the car to wait for Dad to arrive back. The snow wasn't deep yet but it began to get heavier, I was worried as to where Daddy was but didn't want to bother him. Within the next 20 minutes he arrived back, he seemed stressed and in a hurry. He didn't explain to me what was going on but started up the 4x4 engine and drove us round the back of the building, We stopped for no more than 5 minutes but in that time suitcases were piled into the back and someone quickly opened the back door and hopped in before we accelerated off.

"Daddy, What's going on?"

"There's been an accident on the road out because of the snow"

"So, Why is there a person in the back of our car? And why did we have to be so quick…you haven't kidnapped them have you?"

"Of course not! We've got consent from his parents and his management for him to stay with us until its safe to travel."

"Can I ask, who is it?"

Before Daddy could answer I heard a voice whisper in my ear _'Hello'_, Just like earlier. My head whipped round to find _Troy Freakin Bolton _sitting in the back of the car.


	3. Chapter Two

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter Two.**

I tried helping carry some of Troy's bags in but ended up not being much help, I was stunned into a silence and all my limbs had stopped working so I couldn't pick anything up, Instead Daddy sent me to open the back gate and door. Surprisingly Mom was still up and bustling about in the kitchen, I stepped inside the door way and she immediately looked up in shock.

"Oh Shar honey, I didn't see you there! How was the journey back? The snow didn't stop you too much did it?"

"Ive only just got here" I said in a monotonous voice

"Are you alright sweetie? You look like your in shock"

"I'm fine, I'm fine"

As I was saying this, staring straight ahead at the white emulsion wall Troy walked up behind me unsuspectingly.

"And who is this?" Mom questioned

"I'm Troy Bolton, Your Mrs. Evans I'm guessing?"

"Yup that's me but please, Call me Darby."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind me staying here"

"Of course not, Vance called me and explained everything. Your welcome to stay for as long as you want"

This exchange went on for some time, although I didn't join in. I couldn't, _Troy Bolton_ was standing in _my_ kitchen having a general conversation with my _Mom_. All I could do was stare until I was interrupted by Daddy clearing his throat as an indication to show Troy to the guest bedroom. I led him up the stairs and to the spare room that was next door to mine, although I would prefer him in my room. As I was walking across the landing I suddenly realised my bedroom door was open, wide open. Enough to be able to see the almost stalker-like collection of Troy Bolton merchandise I have collected. _Crap. _How was I meant to hide that? As we neared my doorway which we had to cross to get to the guestroom I decided I would do it subtly, I ran forward and grabbed the door handle, pulling it close. I don't think he noticed.

"Is that your room in there Shar?" Troy smirked.

Shit.

"Err, Yeah…But its really messy. You don't want to go in there."

I settled Troy in to his new room for the night and reluctantly left him to it, when all I really wanted to do was jump into bed with him. I decided to distract myself by going to bed, Inching open my door I grabbed my pyjamas and made my way to the bathroom to prepare myself. I did my usual routine; Got changed, Took all my make up off, washed my face, brushed my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail so it wouldn't fall across my face. As I was leaving the bathroom, I bumped into Troy.

"Oh Sharpay! I was just looking for the bathroom…is it in there?"

"Yeah, Please excuse how rough I look. This isn't the best time for me"

He smiled "I don't mind, I prefer natural looking girls anyway"

That's it, I'm never wearing make up again.

My nights sleep was intermittent, I woke up every now and then just to turn over. Weird dreams also featured heavily on the agenda, making me wake up in a cold sweat. I was pleased when I finally heard the gentle tweets from birds outside indicating it was the morning. I peered out of my blinds like a vampire, ready for the sudden burst of light but there was none. It was just a pure white blanket. The snow had doubled, if not tripled over night making it near-on impossible to even move the car an inch from where it was embedded let alone drive it down a road. I will admit, I did let out a little scream at this.

I began to dance around my room again just like last night, but this time in search of my slippers. A knock suddenly sounded on my door, I was wary as I went to answer it. Of course, it was Troy. I pulled the door open slightly, inched my way through and pulled it shut again behind me.

"Morning, How can I help you?" I smiled to him.

"Your little scream woke me up, I was worried as to whether you were still alive or not"

_Yes! _He cares about me! "I'm fine…I just love snow"

"Me too usually"

"Oh! Are they my slippers?" I was confused as to why he was standing there holding my pair of pink and silver glitter slippers.

"Yeah, Well I thought they were yours and you might be looking for them…Here" he handed them over to me sheepishly.

"Umm…Thanks. So, are you hungry?"

We both went down to the kitchen together, My parents both seemed to be asleep so I decided to make some pancakes for me and Troy. I've never technically made them before, but I've seen Mom do it a hundred times so how hard can it be? The answer was difficult. First off I didn't know any of the measurements for the ingredients so I just had to estimate in a rough guess and then I had to try and cook them without burning them, which again proved difficult. Troy helped out with the flipping though! I felt like a married couple, There was me standing holding the pan with both hands while he stood behind and flicked the pan to the ceiling. We both watched as the pancake flew up, I prayed it wouldn't get stuck to the ceiling but Troy appeared to have done this before and it landed right back in the pan, just like a professional. I decided to let him cook the rest of the pancakes while I chopped up some fruit to put on the top and some syrups. The breakfast spread was the most amazing sight, Fresh orange juice in a jug at the end with a huge stack of pancakes in the middle, not to mention the piles of them we already had on our plates…turns out I'm not good at estimating portion sizes. With bowls of anything you could ever want on a pancake. We sat and ate, Laughing and joking as we went. Me and Troy got on well, a match made in heaven almost. We cleared up together, put everything in the dishwasher leaving no traces of the breakfast failure. Then Troy asked if I wanted to go for a walk in the snow to show him around the neighbourhood, Of course I obliged. How could I not?


	4. Chapter Three

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter Three.**

Then Troy asked if I wanted to go for a walk in the snow to show him around the neighbourhood, Of course I obliged. How could I not?

I told him to wait for a few minutes while I just prepared myself to brave the wintry conditions. Rushing up to my room, taking the stairs two at a time I quickly put on a few extra pairs of jogging bottoms and my thick, winter coat, hat, scarf, gloves and snow boots, All matching and pink of course, Before rushing back down the stairs just a little bit too quickly in my heavy boots. I managed to catch my left on the right and ended rolling from the top of the stairs to the bottom, causing a loud crash to sound through the house. Troy was obviously alarmed and came to my rescue, finding me in a crumpled up pink heap on the floor. He helped me up and into the kitchen where Troy made me sit so he could check that I wasn't seriously injured, apart from one black eye I thought I escaped pretty well.

We started out for our walk together, going down the road towards some nearby walking trails that admittedly for as long as I've lived in this town, which is for all of my 16 years, I have never even attempted one of them but today seemed different. I wanted to just be alone with Troy, I didn't want anyone else to recognise him as the International Superstar that he is and take his concentration away from me. _This was my time_.

Thankfully, Because of the ice it was quite slippery along the untouched trails. _'How is that good' _you maybe asking yourself, But because of my lack of balance as Troy discovered earlier with the stairs and black eye incident that he offered me his arm to steady myself. We stayed in comfortable conversation with each other, Not once was there an awkward pause or silence between us. We just carried on asking each other questions about ourselves and finding topics of interest that we both shared, although I did know most things about Troy already from my many years of being his number one supporter.

We walked for an hour or so with no real aim or worry of where we were going or where we would end up, As long as we were together. Eventually we came out onto a huge clearing that dipped down. A lake was prize place in the middle of the basin, completely frozen over just as an emphasis of how cold it actually was. We stopped for a little while, admiring the view together just in complete awe. I couldn't believe that for all these years I had never come across this beautiful place.

We decided to turn back, both of us were frozen but I still couldn't resist to throw a cheeky snowball in Troy's direction that hit him straight in the chest.

"Hey, What was that for?" Troy questioned with a hurt look on his face.

"I thought you deserved it"

"I did not deserve that! But you definitely deserve this"

As Troy said that he grabbed me around the waist and rugby tackled me to the floor, Picking up a handful of snow on the way and sprinkling it across my bare neck and exposed face which I wasn't too happy about. Pushing him back I managed to force him to lie on the floor while I grabbed my own handful of snow and shoved it down his t shirt, causing Troy to wriggle around giggling like a young school girl.

I smirked at his reaction "That's what you get when you mess with an Evans"

"Okay, Okay remind me never to mess with you again"

"Here, do you want a hand up?" I offered, with an out stretched hand to Troy that was still lying on the snow covered ground. He took hold of my hand and I hauled him up to his feet, Troy towered over me as he stood directly in front me. We started at each other for a while before something clicked, He leant down and gently kissed my cold, chapped lips. I was lost in bewilderment for a little while, before realising what had just happened.

"We should be getting back" I smiled in his direction

"Okay, Lets go"

We retraced our steps back along the trail in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were just revelling in each others company and remembering these moments…Well I was. As I was fantasizing about where that kiss could of lead Troy reached down and took hold of my hand, entangling our fingers into one. All of my dreams had come true, Okay only the clean dreams had come true so far but I wasn't going to hold back if it got to that.

After spending all day together Troy and I felt a lot more comfortable around each other, I had almost completely forgotten that he was 'Troy Bolton: The Superstar' rather than just 'Troy Bolton: The boy I love'.

As we entered into the warm kitchen from the freezing outside I expected to be able to smell the usual scent of lasagne that my Mother always seemed to favour to cook for guests but I couldn't. It was 6pm which for us was family dinner time, but no food was being cooked? I greeted Mom on our way past, she turned to look at both Me and Troy, We must of looked a mess because she didn't even ask to where we had been.

"There you two are! Were all going out for dinner tonight" Mom told us matter-of-factly

"But I thought the car was snowed in and we couldn't get out of town?"

"The snow has melted throughout the day, meaning we can get the car out and were not going to leave town, we will only drive up the road. Now go get ready."

We both trudged up the stairs, I was panicking as to what to wear.

"I'll meet you out here in 15 minutes okay, Troy?"

"Sounds like a plan"

I rushed into my room, closing the door quickly after me. I had a lot of work to do to make myself look acceptable for dining with a superstar. My make up took no more than 5 minutes to put on, Just the basic eye liner and mascara as usual. I decided to experiment with a different hairstyle and opted for a messy bun, the hardest part was deciding on an outfit. After a lot of deliberation I chose a black skirt and a dark purple top with deep purple heels, I took way over 15 minutes to get ready but it was worth it just to see Troy's face as I walked out of my room.

"Do I look okay?"

"Sharpay, You look fantastic….more than fantastic, beautiful. The most beautiful person I have ever seen"

"Thank you, You don't brush up too bad yourself"

Of course, That was a major understatement. He looked perfect in every way, In a tight white t shirt with a black blazer over the top, black trousers and dirty white converse. I had to try and stop myself from drooling all over the carpet.

"Shall we go then?"

"After you, My beautiful Sharpay"

As Troy muttered those words, I melted. How was I supposed to focus on my meal tonight with him next to me? When all I wanted was to rip his incredibly tight clothing right off his body? I needed to control my hormones.


	5. Chapter Four

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter Four.**

The short car journey up the road to the local restaurant was silent, Mom and Daddy were too busy concentrating on the roads while Troy looked out of the window, taking his new surroundings in and I just stared at him. His words from earlier were still buzzing around my head _'Sharpay, You look fantastic….more than fantastic, beautiful. The most beautiful person I have ever seen.' _My hands were pressed either side of me onto the cold leather seats to steady myself as we drove along the icy roads, I was daydreaming when I suddenly felt a warm hand brush against my skin and land on top of my hand. I looked round to see Troy smiling at me, his big blue eyes piercing through mine. My heart turned into little butterfly beats, I had to look away to control myself.

We drew up to the empty looking restaurant, I had never been here before and I couldn't tell why. It looked nice enough, but I guess it was because we never really went out for family meals unless a guest was with us. A few groups of girls were sliding up the road, all dressed in there winter clothes. We all hopped out of the car and began towards the door, looking like an ordinary happy family. Brushing off all the snow and ice from our shoes we pulled the door open and stepped into the toasty warmness, but before Troy could he got pulled over by a group of girls asking him for his autograph. I guess it was just a matter of time before this happened, I just need to control my jealousy and get over it. He's staying with me, not those girls.

"Go on in Shar, I don't want you getting cold out here just to wait for me"

"Sure? Ill wait if you want"

"No its okay, Ill join you in a minute"

I said 'okay', turning on my heel and pushing the door but not before hearing the group of girls ask "Was that your girlfriend?" in disappointed voices, Smirking to myself at their apparent jealousy I carried on my way but also heard Troy's answer; "No, It was just Sharpay."

Heartbroken, I carried on into the restaurant. So mad at him, I stormed over to our table and sat myself down in the corner, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. Luckily my parents didn't question my behaviour.

Dinner seemed to drag on, It was awkward. I didn't say a word the whole time, just the occasional grunt in recognition to what was being said. The conversation mainly revolved around 'The Travels of Troy Bolton' which made me fume even more and make me not want to speak to him even more.

Eventually the torture ended and we headed back home. The car journey was once again silent but this time I tried to avoid contact altogether with Troy. As soon as we reached home I declared that I was going to bed and went off the upstairs, nudging Troy's shoulder out of my way as I went past. He felt the need to follow me up the stairs when I clearly didn't want to talk to him.

"Pay, whats wrong?"

"Don't call me that! Only my friends and family can call me that."

"Okay, But I thought I was your friend?"

Troy began to close the distance between us, But I just became for irate.

"No Troy, No your not."

"Well what's changed then since earlier when you were all smiley and happy?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I'm _'Just Sharpay'_."

"What are you on about?"

"When you were speaking to the girls outside the restaurant and they asked who I was, that was your answer!"

"Oh Shar, I didn't mean it like that. Hones-"

"I don't want to even hear it Troy, I hope the snow clears soon because I just don't want to see or talk to you anymore"

"Sharpay, Just listen to me! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you weren't my girlfriend, You were just a friend. I cant have false rumours like that getting out to the press"

"Oh Don't worry Troy, they wont. No rumours that you've been dating a boring average girl like me will ever get out. No can I go? I just want to sleep."

"Fine, If you think that then I cant change your mind."

Still fuming over what had been said I went into my room and just crashed across my bed, not even bothering to get changed or pull the duvet covers over me. Letting tears fall down my cheeks freely I managed to ruin all of my make up that had earlier taken me so long to put on and make myself look perfect, now I couldn't care less as to what I looked like. After a few hours I finally managed to fall asleep, my eye lids became heavy and just slid down. Unstoppable.

My sleep was disturbed half way through the night as somebody was moving me under my duvet, in usual circumstances I would of freaked out at this but I was just too tired to give a damn. Nestling down into the sheets I felt a warm body curl round mine, an arm came across my waist and pulled me in. It felt nice, natural, calm.


	6. Chapter Five

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter 5.**

6am…Damn it! The sun was streaming in through my blinds and pierced through my eyelids, waking me. Birds chirped outside in the melting, snowy hedgerows making it impossible for me to get back to sleep. I looked over to the peaceful, sleeping Troy that was facing away from me but even the back of his head still looked oh so gorgeous, with his perfect brown hair sticking out in every direction. I felt so insignificant lying next to him, I decided I should try and at least make myself a little bit more presentable for him as I will be the first person he sees when he wakes up. It felt so good saying that.

Shuffling my way on top of the sheets with military precision and sliding onto the floor I completed my mission. Wandering over to the dressing table I grabbed my brush and planted myself down on the seat and started to try and tame my waves along with getting some colour on my cheeks. I just casually sat and span round on the spot where I was sitting, looking at the sleeping Troy Bolton in _my_ bed then at all of the posters of the perfect pop star around my room. _CRAP! _If Troy wakes up and sees all of these posters and cardboard cut outs covering my walls and floor I'm going to look like a complete stalker! I needed to clear them, and fast. I started scrabbling at my walls in desperate hope of ripping everything off but my nails against the wallpaper woke Troy up before I could finish. He seemed a little confused at first but then began laughing quietly, obviously hoping not to wake my parents. I slumped to the floor in defeat and humiliation.

"Fine, I guess you caught me. I'm a stalker. Wahoo lets all laugh at the crazy girl"

"Pay, I'm not laughing at you being another crazy fan girl. I expected it. I'm laughing at you trying to hide who you truly are from me"

"…So you're not scared off?"

"Of course not! Shar…You're one of the most amazing girls I have ever met and I-"

He suddenly cut off, not finishing his sentence. I wandered what he was going to say but didn't push the situation. Instead I accepted the invitation of a hug with Troys open arms outstretched in front of him, waiting for me to climb into them and sit on his lap. Pressing my ear against his warm, firm chest and able to just hear his heartbeat. It was a perfect moment to remember. I completely forgave him for what he said at the meal last night, who _couldn't _I forgive him?

Mom and Daddy went out for the day to get supplies from the limited shopping we have in town, leaving me and Troy to enjoy a day at home just relaxing and being with each other. Neither of us bothered to get changed from the clothes that we slept in, Instead we just tried to beat each other on the Wii. I beat him, more than once…He wasn't impressed and denies all knowledge of me ever winning, but I'm right. We both helped making lunch, he buttered the bread and passed it to me where I filled it and put the two slices together for the sandwiches, we were such a good team.

The music was turned up loud and we sang and danced together, just losing ourselves in the moment. I got thirsty so went out to the kitchen to get a drink, reaching up to the cupboard with the cups I felt Troy's arms wrap around my waist again. He grabbed me and swung me round, causing me to giggle violently. He held my hand and I spun out, whipping my hair and making my skirt also twirl out. I spun back in again until I was face to face with Troy, He looked at me with his deep blue eyes before leaning in and kissing me. My knees wobbled a little bit but I managed to keep standing up, never in a million years did I think this would ever happen. We carried on our crazy dancing and duets, ending up with dramatic hand actions whilst standing on the sofas to make ourselves feel like the tallest people world, like nothing could ever harm us or ruin what we had.

Eventually we both tired out and collapsed onto the couch in fits of laughter together. Troy suddenly got up and went over to one of the cupboards, pulling out a carrier bag containing something and wandered back over again, handing me a box of chocolates.

"What's are these?"

"Well they're these really delicious things called chocolates-"

"I know what they are Troy, But why and how did you get them?"

"I bought them for you yesterday, after you had gone to bed. I felt bad about what I had said so I got permission from your Dad to use the car and went and bought them"

"You really shouldn't of done that"

"I really should, It was out of line what I said and this is the only way I could think of to try and make it up to you. So, are you offering them round or not?" Troy said with a slight sexy smirk that he's perfected so well.

We were curled up, Troy's arms over my shoulder and round my waist embracing me while we laughed and joked and I fed him the occasional chocolate. Mum and Daddy eventually made it back from braving the outside, they were both grinning. All of the shopping was bought into the kitchen and then they joined Troy and I in the living room to begin the conversation.

"We have some good news for you"

"What's that?" I questioned, wary about what was coming next.

"Troy, the main road is back open! It means you can carry on with your tour!"

My face dropped, this was the worst news I wanted. I wasn't ready for Troy to go home or go back to travelling the world.


	7. Chapter Six

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter Six.**

"SHARPAY, HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

That was the fifth time Mom had yelled up the stairs and I was beginning to get pissed. I hung up the phone and stomped my way down the stairs to meet Mom in the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you to come down here and get breakfast and make your way to school!"

"I was getting ready"

"You don't look very ready to me"

She was right, I was wearing a pair of old ripped up jeans with boots and an old hoody that Troy left behind. I had bothered with no make up and just pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. I couldn't be bothered with effort, effort was just a waste of time.

"Sharpay, Troy has gone and you're back at school now. You need to get your act together"

"But I can't Mom! Why can't you understand that I miss him and without Troy…I can't function!"

"You could function before he got here Sharpay, He was here for a few days. That is all. Now get some breakfast and go to school."

"I don't want anything to eat"

"You need to eat, you haven't been eating properly since Troy left a few days ago"

"I'll be fine Mom, I need to go"

Before she could object I rushed out the door, heading towards the school with no intentions of actually learning anything. I wasn't in the mood, I'm never in the mood anymore.

First period was English, I put it off for as long as I could just wandering the halls with the crowds. Staying out of the way of being put on the spot and being seen straight on. I got weird looks and people called my name wherever I went, People weren't used to me not making an effort. Usually I was the queen bitch of the school, making fun of the people that dressed like I was today but I just couldn't be bothered. Nothing seemed worth it anymore.

As much as I tried, I couldn't put off English anymore. I had to go. The whole thing just seemed painful, the hour passed slowly and people kept making glances in my direction. Our assignment was to write a piece of creative writing on an emotional time in our lives, how appropriate for what I was going through right now. I poured my heart out onto paper about what I was going through, really getting into it until I was stopped abruptly by my teacher.

"Sharpay, you seem to have written a lot. Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Err…I would rather you di-"

"Lovely."

She didn't give me a chance to protest before grabbing the sheets off me and reading out the starting few lines about how amazing Troy was and how I felt about him. I wrote everything I felt, not realising that it would be read out. I just sat at my table, blushing. A couple of boys across from me laughed and whispered about how they were surprised that anybody could love me and how I was a 'crazy ass bitch' to think that a superstar like him could ever love me back. I had enough of my humiliation . Standing up in a hurry, glaring at the boys, I had the whole class staring at me. Stomping my way out of the room and slamming the door on my way I let the tears spill over my eye lids. My pace quickened into a run towards the girls bathroom. It was luckily empty but I still locked myself away in a cubicle. Taking out my phone I dialled the number that I had memorised and called everyday since he had left. It went straight to answer phone, he never picked up but I always left him a message.

_Troy please pick up, I hate it here._

_I hate it here without you._

_I need you in my life. _

_I just can't take it anymore. Please._

_You treated me like a Princess, with you I felt safe but now I'm vulnerable._

_People look at me with disgusted expressions, like I don't belong here._

_Please just take me away from all of this._

_I love you._

I sobbed the whole way through recording the message, but I didn't care. He needed to know how I felt. Unlocking the cubicle door, I stepped out and saw how rough I looked in the mirror straight ahead. My eyes were puffy and my skin was blotchy. Perfect. I heard footsteps and suddenly whipped round to see two figures blocking my way out. My English teacher and the schools counsellor.

"Sharpay, You need to come with us."

They lead me to the counselling room and began there interrogation.

"Miss Evans, this is serious. Your Mother called in earlier expressing how worried she was about you not eating and how you always lock your self away in your bedroom"

"That's private and she shouldn't of told you that!"

"She was just saying how worried she was about you"

"I don't need her worry or this 'counselling' session. I'm fine!"

"Sharpay, We just want to help.""I don't need help! I've told you, I'm fine!"

"Could we just ask you to step onto the scales for us?"

"Why? I haven't lost any weight!"

After half an hour of persuading and chatting about what sort of 'conditions' could occur if I didn't eat properly I eventually had to get onto the scales.

"You've lost 4 pounds in just a couple of days. That's not good sweetie."

I couldn't of cared less. I just wanted Troy. I didn't care that I was losing weight or that I was ruining my body. I just sat and nodded as I was told all pointless information that I would never need to know. I was kept in isolation for the rest of the day so they could 'keep an eye on me' and what I ate.

The day couldn't of gone slower, eventually as the clock hit 3am I was allowed to be free and made my out of the building as fast as I could. Shoving all the kids out of the way as I passed, I just couldn't stand being in the school anymore. I finally got out of the way of the crowds and found myself a quite road where I could wander at my own pace and think about everything that had happened. A car was coming down the road but I didn't really take any notice of it until I could hear it slow down as it neared me, a door opened and footsteps ran towards me. Somebody grabbed round my waist.

"Please, just let me go!" I pleaded, trying to brake free from the grip until I heard a familiar voice.

"Pay, its me."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Pay, Its me."

I knew that familiar voice, I had replayed it over and over in my head ever since he had left.

"Troy, what are you doing back?"

"Well, I had a few days off and was around this area so I thought I would come see how you were doing."

"What do you mean see how I was doing? I've left you bloody tons of messages every single day and you never replied once!"

"Shar….I never got any messages?"

"Yes you did, Troy! I called everyday and left a message in hope you would actually reply to me."

"I promise you, I never got any calls, that's why I came down here, to check on you. I was worried Shar."

"Right, And you expect me to believe this when every night you probably have other, prettier girls throwing themselves at you."

"No one is as pretty as you."

"Don't gimme this bull, Troy! I just want the truth."

"Please, can we not do this here? People are starting to stare."

"Of course they are, its because you're an International Superstar!"

"Sharpay, Please just get in the car and I'll take you back to yours and explain everything."

I tried to object but it's hard to say no to someone as cute as Troy, So reluctantly I climbed into the back of the blacked out town car and gave the driver my address.

The short journey home wasn't as awkward as I first thought it might have been, we discussed the weather for a little while but it soon moved onto what life was like without each other. Troy seemed sincere when he said he missed me, and I believed him when he swore he hadn't got any calls from me since he had been away. I finally had Troy back, _My _Troy.

As soon as the car pulled up I quickly rushed out while Troy gave orders to the driver of the car. I danced around the house singing _'Troy's back'_ in various different tunes until I noticed my mom standing the doorway to the stairs, I stopped and looked at her before carrying on with my happy dance. I think she had guessed that Troy was back.

"Hi Mrs. Evans" I heard Troy greeting mom, he was _such_ a gentleman. Before any awkward conversation could occur between the two I quickly whisked Troy off upstairs to catch up with him. Skipping up the stairs, with Troy following, we both entered my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway, forgetting that since he had left my poster and memorabilia collection had at least doubled in size, I was a complete and utter full-blown stalker. I tried to turn on heel and shove him back out the door but it was too late, he had seen the shrine that was my bedroom.

"Wow, I didn't even know they did this much stuff with my face on" he smirked, mocking me.

"Shut up" grabbing a pillow I hit him with it, unfortunately that pillow had Troy's face on it but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy trying to shove me to the floor in payback, it was the snowball fight all over again.

"I really have missed you, Pay. I've missed all of this, I don't have any fun on tour anymore."

"You cant just give it up…"

"I don't know, I just don't know what to do anymore. I just want to escape from it for these few days and spend them with you. Like it used to be."

I wasn't sure what I should say, Instead I tried to escape by getting us both drinks. Mom met me down in the kitchen, she had quite a few questions as to why Troy was back but she didn't seem to mind, I think she liked him.

"Sharpay, careful with the drink! You're spilling it all over the unit!"

"Sorry Mom, I'll clean it up."

I didn't know what was happening too me, my hand went all shaky while I was pouring the juice. I took a couple of deep breaths and cleaned it up before making my way back up to Troy.

As I was making my up the stairs, I found it hard to get air into my lungs. I had to take small shallows breaths and walk a bit slower, I blamed it on my previous excitement until I heard Troy's voice calling my name but I couldn't see him.

I started to stir, my eyes gently flickered open to see a painful bright white room. That was the last thing I wanted, light. My eyes hurt so much.

"Oh Shar, Sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay."

"…Mom, where am I?"

"You're in hospital, you passed out yesterday."

"Wh-where is Troy?"

Just as I asked the Doctor walked in, holding a very official looking clipboard.

"The only cause that we can find for Miss Evans passing out like that is her eating. She's very underweight for her age and you said you have been worried her eating habits lately?"

"Err…Hello, I am here?" My Mom and the Doctor were talking as if I wasn't in the room. Their heads quickly turned to the bed where I was propped up. The Doctor was the first to speak.

"Sharpay, Anorexia is a very serious conditio-"

"I'm not anorexic!"

"Well you passing out was down to the fact that your body hasn't been getting enough nutrition for the rate that you're growing and began to shut down some of your vital organs because it could no longer keep going."

"But I'm not anorexic!"

"There is clinics here at the hospital for people in the same situation as you, you can have a one-to-one if you wish. A lot of help is being offered here Miss Evans"

"And I don't need it! I'm fine!"

Mom stopped me from arguing any further, thanked the Doctor as he left and then announced that she was going down to the cafeteria to get a coffee. As soon as she left, Troy entered. He seemed pretty stressed out, But he explained everything to me. That I was on my way back up the stairs with the drinks and collapsed, Apparently my Mom wasn't too impressed that juice had soaked into the immaculate cream carpet but I was rushed to hospital. Troy also explained about how Mom had blamed him for me ending up in hospital because if he hadn't of left then I would have been fine and would have been eating. As he was explaining all of this to me his eyes started to well up, I could tell that he blamed himself too. I assured him that it was completely my fault for letting myself get in this state.

"Get Out." A voice from behind commanded, it was Mom.

"Mrs Evans, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to hap-"

"Get Out."

"Mom! Troy's not leaving, He's staying with me"

"As long as I'm your mother, This _boy_ is not allowed any where near you Sharpay."

"Mrs Evans, Please, We need to think about what's best for Pay, If I leave again then the same thing is just going to happen and-"

"This will not happen again, I will make sure of it."

Troy began to get up, his head hung in defeat. I tried to make tell him to sit back down but he didn't listen, I was in tears. Mom was in tears. Troy was in tears. The whole thing was a disaster. I couldn't let him go again but I couldn't do anything about it.

I was still not on proper talking terms with Mom but I was now back at home, resting. I laid on my bed and looked around my room at the many Troy's who stared back at me. All I could think about was him. I loved him and Mom had run him out of my life.

Mom knocked on my door, I didn't answer.

"Shar, Sweetie there is a letter for you"

I didn't answer.

"Okay, well I will leave it outside your door for you"

I listened and waited for her footsteps down the stairs before opening my door and grabbing the letter. This was a one off for me, I never got mail. All it had written on it was my name hand written on the envelope and inside on a piece of scrap paper was written an address of a house just at the end of my road and a date. There was no name.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter Eight.**

This was a one off for me, I never got mail. All it had written on it was my name hand written on the envelope and inside on a piece of scrap paper was written an address of a house just at the end of my road and a date. There was no name.

I managed to escape the prison that I had been locked up in for the past week to go to the address that I was sent, I wasn't sure what I would find but I had a pretty good idea. Although I wasn't nervous to start with it began to kick in as I was walking along the deserted streets, All sorts of theories started to pass through my spinning head that perhaps I was being led to my ultimate death.

Being too busy thinking about the news reports that would be sent out about my murder I forgot where I was meant to be, I had to turn around and walk back a couple of houses to the right address. It was a modern looking house, maybe two or three bedrooms, not too huge but a reasonable looking size. I checked the piece of scrap paper I had been clutching in my shaking hands all the way up here and which was now screwed up even more than what it was before but the address was still recognisable. I definitely had the right place. Nervously I walked up to the white, wooden door. I drew my hand up ready to knock but noticed it was slightly ajar with a note on saying '_Make yourself at home'_, This made me even more nervous than I already was. I pushed the door and quietly took a step in, Closing the door as quietly as I could behind me, I scanned the room for any signs of who might live here but there was nothing. It was obviously newly bought as whoever was living here had not had any time to put any of their personal belongings up like photos of holidays or family and friends or a partner. I called out to whoever had summoned me here.

"Hello? Its-umm-Sharpay? Sharpay Evans?"

No answer.

"You sent me a letter with this address? The door was open so I just let myself in, I hope that's o-"

"Of course it is, Whatever is mine is yours."

A voice came behind from the top of the stairs, They creaked as Troy descended down them with a grin across his face.

"Thank you for completely scaring the hell out of me Troy!"

"Sorry I was unpacking some clothes upstairs" he grinned, Instantly making me feel warm and welcome.

"So you're living here?"

"Put a deposit down a dew weeks ago before I came back here but I wasn't sure about it, But you going into hospital because of me just cracked me up so I did it. I've officially bought it."

"You're so amazing, Troy Bolton"

I fell into his arms, Wanting to never leave but I knew that Mom would start asking questions as I had told her I was only going down the town to get some milk.

"Troy, This is so sweet but I cant stay for too long. Mom will suspect something."

"I know, I understand. When do you break up from school?"

"Well its Friday tomorrow so I've got the weekend after that but no holidays soon. Why?"

"Be round here tomorrow morning with a bag of anything you'll need over the weekend"

"Troy, What's going on?"

"You will see tomorrow. Now go on, You need to get home."

"Umm Okay? Oh do you have any milk I can steal?"

I stole the carton of milk from Troy's new house and made my way back to my prison, Intrigued by what was going to happen tomorrow but slightly scared at the same time.

The next day arrived and I was worried. What had Troy got planned that I would need a weekend bag? I thought about what Mom would do if she knew anything about this but decided that it didn't effect her. It was my life and I could do what I wanted, So I packed my bag and snuck it out the door making out that I was off to school when really I had no idea where I would be ending up.

By the time I reached Troy's house he was all ready to go and sitting in the car waiting. I hopped into the passengers side, Throwing my bag into the back and closed the door. We were on our way.

"So where are we going Mr Bolton?"

"Somewhere new. Well new for you, Not so much for me."

"…And that place is?"

"You will have to wait and see wont you."

"Fiiine. Where do you keep your Cds?"

"The compartment in front of your knees, There is quite a few in there. I like to listen to different music when I drive."

He was right. There had to have been at least 30 Cds in there if not more. I flicked through until I found one that I knew, But it made me giggle that Troy had it in his car out of his own choice.

"What have we got playing then DJ?"

I smirked as I put the CD in and Mamma Mia began to play.

"Oh no, You found it. My guilty pleasure."

I laughed as he began to sing out of tune.

"Troy shut up! You cant sing! How did you ever make it as a pop star!" I continued to laugh and wind him up, Pushing his arm to try and stop him.

It was a few hours in the car before we reached our destination, A small town that I had never heard of but was beautiful. Picture perfect. Tall trees lined either side of the thin road with small streams racing the car one side, Rustic wooden bridges crossed the streams and rivers occasionally. There only appeared to be a few shops for this town, A grocery store, Clothing store, a café and a cosy looking restaurant. We passed all of this and ended up at possibly the biggest house in the town. It didn't look new, But it didn't look old either. As soon as the wheels of our car hit the gravel drive a young girl came streaking out, Followed by a middle aged couple. We pulled up and Troy jumped out, Picking up the young girl of about 5 and swinging her round. Her dead straight blonde hair was recognisable and she had Troy's eyes. I figured out that it was his younger sister, Olivia. The couple who were previously standing by the door of the house made there way over and greeted me as Troy continued to play with Olivia.

"Hi I'm Jack Bolton, And this is Lucille. You must be Sharpay, We've heard so much about you!"

"Y-You have?"

"Of course, Troy has described you in great depth to us."

I grinned to myself, But before I could respond Troy walked over with Olivia.

"Shar, This is Olivia. Olivia, Sharpay."

"I thought a sharpay was a dog?"

I grinned at her although I wanted to do worse. "You're just too cute, Olivia." I don't think anyone else picked up on the sarcasm I was intending which was lucky, What a great first impression that would have been.

Troy and I grabbed our stuff and took it into the house, Inside it was even bigger than what I originally thought. It was 3 stories, Olivia apparently usually had the run of the top floor but since me and Troy were here we were using it which I think she was a bit put out by. The second floor had 3 bedrooms, All with en suites and the first floor was mainly open plan making every room spacious, bright and welcoming. The predominant colour was cream but each room had been coordinated to have a different theme colour. Our room was blue, Like an ocean and beach. I would have preferred pink but Olivia had already called that colour for her room. I made myself at home, Spreading out on the giant king size bed that Troy and I would be sharing. Jack and Lucille informed us that they had booked a table for us all tonight at the only restaurant in town which was lovely of them.

The dinner was beautiful, Although Olivia was once again centre of attention with Troy. If she wasn't 5 years old and his sister, I would have been very jealous. We finished the dinner and went back to the house to have an early night because we were so tired from travelling.

We awoke to the sun streaming golden light through the blinds, The day ahead was full of walks around the area which I didn't really enjoy because I had to wear a pair of ugly walking boots. But other than that it was enjoyable, Olivia wasn't as bad. I was beginning to get on with her a little better.

Sunday was an especially tough day as we were going home, and because Troy had so little spare time away from his music and touring he rarely had time to come and visit his family. We stayed at the house as it was raining rather heavily and we had pretty much done everything that was to offer the previous day. I was upstairs in my room reading a book that I had bought with me whilst Troy was downstairs helping clear away the plates lunch. Soon we would be leaving and heading back to my family. I had been having such a good time here and had barely any time to think until now about my parents, I hadn't told them where I was going or what I was doing. They must be worrying so much. A wave of guilt suddenly flooded over me. They were only doing what they had thought best for me at the time, And I had run off to a different family for a weekend without so much as a goodbye.

As caught up in my own worry as I was, I heard a tap at the door and a small voice call my name. Olivia's head peered round the door, Her eyes looked red and her face blotchy like she had been crying.

"Sharpay?"

"Liv, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for being horrible to you. I didn't want to but I thought you were taking my brother away from me"

"I wouldn't do that Sweetie"

"I know that now, I want you to look after him for me"

"Of course I will"

My voice started to shake, It was difficult to stop the flood of tears that wanted to free themselves.

"And I want you to have this as well, it's a golden heart necklace that Troy bought for me before he went on his first tour. He said its because I will always be his golden girl, But I think you should have it now."

"Livi, I cant take this from you. Troy bought if for you, Not me."

"But I want you to have it, Please."

Before I could protest she had reached out and put the necklace on me, I felt the heart around me neck and looked up at the gorgeous young girl.

"Olivia, I'm going to promise you something now. I will never take Troy away from you, You two will always have a special sibling bond between you which I can never come between. Troy will always love you. But I promise you that even if Troy always cant, I will come and visit you as often as I can. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice"

"Ill come and do your nails for you, And braid your hair and even do some make up if your Mommy wouldn't mind"

"Like girls only weekends?"

"Exactly like that"

We both smiled together and giggled, Her blue eyes sparkled.

Troy called up the stairs saying it was time to go, I looked at Olivia and she looked at me. Tears stated to form in her young eyes again before she took my hand, We went down the stairs together to meet Troy at the door.

"Aww, My two girls"

Troy kissed us both on the cheek before turning to his parents and hugging them, While he was doing that I bent down to Olivia.

"I promise I will do everything that I just said to you, Okay?"

"Pinky promise?"

I smiled at her, Still trying to hold back tears and hugged her "Pinky promise."

The car journey home was quiet, Apart from the hum of Mamma Mia still playing in the background. I couldn't be bothered to change the CD. I just stared out the window with whole way, Trying to hide the tears.

We eventually pulled up outside Troy's house, I grabbed my bag out of the back and got out. I looked up to the house and noticed the door was swinging in the breeze, It looked as if somebody had kicked it in.

Both Troy and I rushed up to see what had happened and found a figure standing inside.

"What the HELL, Mom?"

"Don't come near me, I'm _this_ close to calling the Police!"

"And saying what? _'My daughter has just got back from a weekend away with her boyfriend'_?"

"That's the problem Sharpay, _He_ isn't your boyfriend! For all I know he could of abducted you!"

"And bought me home safely to a house just down the road from my own? He is one smart criminal. How did you even know I was here?"

She held up the note that I had left on my bed with the address of the house on.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter Nine.**

It was official. I was on full time house arrest. I was only allowed out to go to school and that was it, I'm pretty sure to begin with Mom used spy on me as I walked to make sure I didn't run off again. Daddy didn't really seem to care as he knew I wouldn't stray far and he liked Troy, He saw no problem with him but he didn't want to send Mom over the edge more than she already was so he kept his opinions between Him and I only. Another law enforced by Mom was for me to be weighed everyday, She even had a small notebook that she kept track of it in which I told her was a bit creepy and stalker-like but she apparently wasn't in the mood for jokes and sent me to my room. Again. If there was any risk of my weight dropping even the tiniest little bit she would cook a huge dinner and wouldn't let me out of her sight until I had finished all, Her caring could be slowly killing me off.

Walking to and from school I began to think up ridiculous story lines and scenarios of Troy, Like one day he would come and pick me up and we would fly off to Vegas and get a quick marriage and then honeymoon on a deserted tropical island where nobody could find us. Not even Mom. Other days it would be more simple and just be Mom finally accepting me and Troy being together. But mostly I enjoyed to imagine the more ridiculous ones, They were more fun.

On my way home I was right in the middle of planning my Vegas wedding when a car drew up beside me.

"Troy, What are you doing? If you get caug-"

"I don't care Pay, I just need to see you."

"I'm on full time house arrest"

"Well say you're at a friends or something, Please."

"Fine, But if we get caught then expect the full wrath of my Mother!"

"I will take that responsibility."

We went back Troy's house, Now with a new front door because Mom kicked it in so bad that it was beyond repair, and ordered a take out. The chairs were all pushed to the walls in the living room and we sat surrounded by small boxes of Chinese food. We definitely ordered too much. We laughed together for hours, Just enjoying each others company as we hadn't seen each other in days until my phone started to vibrate. It was Mom.

"Hey Mom…"

"Sharpay, Get home now."

"But I'm studying with Leah"

"I don't care. Be home in 10 minutes or I'm going to Leah's house personally and picking you up"

"Okay, Ill be home…"

Of course I didn't hang about, I think I just about got away with it but didn't want to risk blowing my cover completely and Mom turning up to Leah's when I wasn't so quickly got home.

A few days later I was off in my own little fantasy world again walking back from school when the same car with the same gorgeous face pulled up beside me and wound the window down, I leaned in to speak to him.

"Hey Sexy"

"Mmm, I like that. Fancy coming for a drive with me?"

"I've got to get home"

"Pleaseeeeeee…"

"Just because you're annoying" I smirked whilst opening the door and hoping in.

"So where are you taking me this time, Big guy?"

"I'm not liking the 'big guy' quite so much, And that's for me to know and you to soon find out"

I huffed, folded my arms and pouted but he still wouldn't tell me. Instead he started to talk about the time we made pancakes together.

"Remember that, Shar?"

"Of course I do, They were yummy!"

"Is food really all you can think of right now?"

"Its better than me not wanting to eat again"

"…That's true."

We pulled up near the path that led down to the lake.

"Remember this place, Pay?"

I smiled to myself "it's the first place we kissed and really connected"

Troy leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

We pulled away from the lake and drove more into town, To a new destination.

"Remember here, Pay?"

"it's the restaurant where we had our first meal out, But also our first argument."

I half expected him to take me in and get a table but we continued to drive. We ended up outside the venue where we had first met, Troy got out of the car and I followed. We walked through the unlocked double doors and into the main venue. It was dark in there and I felt like we were breaking in, Troy took my hand and led me up some stairs. Suddenly the stage lights came on and dazzled me, I couldn't see properly at first while my eyes still adjusted to the bright lights but they soon came to focus on a ring of red rose petals that we were standing in the middle of.

"Remember this place?" Troy grinned.

"It was the first place we me-"

Before I could finish my sentence of memories Troy had got down on one knee, Pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it up revealing a glistening ring.

"It's white gold, 3 carat."

"Troy, That must have cost yo-"

"You're worth it."

"But I cant, What would Mom say…"

"Its okay, I've been and spoken to both your parents. We have their blessing. Your Dad could see that I would never ever hurt you and how I bought a house here just because you missed me, He talked your Mom round and we have permission. So, What is your answer?"

"I would actually be honoured to be Mrs. Troy Bolton"

This is exactly how I imagined it the first time we had met, Just with more people to witness it and be jealous. But other than that this was perfect. He was perfect. _We_ were perfect. I couldn't ask for more.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Stay The Night.**

**Chapter 10.**

Calm it, Sharpay. This is the day you've been looking forward to for the whole of your life up until now and you cant mess it up. I stood looking out of some French doors overlooking what would be a vast green space but had since been turned into a white oasis, A hot pink carpet had been unrolled to make an aisle and white seats with a hot pink ribbon around each of the backs lined either side of it. An archway at the end of the aisle made out of trellis had white and pink flowers grew everywhere on it and a sky of white fairy lights had been hung above the seats and aisle.

And then there was me.

Frightened to move in my crisp white, fitted wedding dress and hot pink bouquet. My hair had been sprayed within an inch of its life to keep it in place but it looked gorgeous. I couldn't fault anything. I was just scared. But in a good, Wedding day way.

My Dad came in to let me know it was time. Time to descend down the stairway of death. I was sure I would trip and break something, If not die.

I made my way to top, I could hear chatter from the congregation waiting to get there first glimpse of the bride. The music started playing and I began my walk down, Everyone immediately stopped talking and watched me. Dad stood at the bottom waiting for me to get there, I could see Mom in floods of tears. As soon as I stepped onto solid ground I heaved a sigh of relief, A few people laughed before going to take their seats by the makeshift aisle. I felt a tug at my dress and looked down to see Olivia standing there.

"You look beautiful Sharpay"

"And you make a wonderful bridesmaid, Livi" I smiled.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you!"

"Of course I am, Its my favourite."

It was time.

The wedding march sounded and Olivia started to walk down the aisle in her little hot pink dress and tiny pair of heels which she seemed to love and I followed whilst linking arms with Daddy. Troy looked amazing, Just as good as the first time we went out together. He was wearing a jet black suit with a baby pink waistcoat and bow tie, The bow tie was down to me because bow ties are just too cool, He gave me a warm smile as I slowly walked down the hot pink aisle. This was my time.

I eventually reached the end and stood and faced Troy, Looking him straight in the eyes which I learnt was a big mistake as we had trouble to keep a straight face. I could hear a few people sniffling in the background but I was too busy living the fantasy that I had created so many times before in my head but it was actually now a reality. A 3D reality.

We exchanged our vows and completed the ceremony and turned around to the congregation as a married couple. Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton.

The venue that we were at was pretty huge so we took a horse and carriage down to the converted barn that we would be having the meal and reception at. The carriage was like something from Cinderella, And the horses were a beautiful white and had hot pink feathers braided into their manes and tails whilst hot pink flowers and been twisted round the poles on the carriage to match the theme. I felt like a real life princess.

Everything was beautiful and perfect, I couldn't of asked for more. Especially when Troy presented me with the tickets for our honeymoon which he had been keeping a secret until now. We were taking a road trip down to Orlando, Florida to go and spend 2 weeks at Disneyworld. We were even staying in Cinderella Castle. _Now_ I felt like a princess.

**The End.**

A/N. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry Its taken so long to upload, I'm just a generally lazy person but I have enjoyed writing this and your reviews have made it even better so thank you! - Hannah xoxo


End file.
